Labels
by FangirlingoverDivergent46
Summary: Tris Prior has always grown up with labels. She starts her junior year at CADEA Faction High School of Chicago after going to Julliard for two years. Will she be able to make friends and not get so many labels or will life crumple? Will she only be known for her brothers or will she have a story of her own? How will she make it through school? Find out by reading. FIRST STORY EVER!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody, I'm new here. I've never read any stories on here before but my brother found this website and has read some of my work and said I need to upload stories on here. I'm using some of the characters from Divergent by, Veronica Roth and characters from tv shows. 95% of the things on here are things that happened in real life. Please only give constructive criticism. I hope you all enjoy this story.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY DIVERGENT CHARACTERS ONLY VERONICA ROTH DOES!**

**Tris' P.O.V.**

Beep, Beep, Beep!

I slam my hand down on the heart attack I have to wake up to every morning. I hear a thud and look over to see that my alarm clock is on the floor in pieces. Guess I need a new one of those… again. I get out of my warm comfy bed and walk over to my closet to get my clothes. After I've picked out my average clothes as in Black skinny jeans, American Eagle shirt, my brown combat boots, I walk into my on-suite. I take everything off and jump into the shower. New school, stuck being the new kid again. Maybe kids won't know I'm Caleb's sister until I actually make more friends. Maybe people won't know I'm Six. Hopefully I don't have to deal with any snobby brats like I did in middle school before going to Julliard. Hopefully kids won't think I'm snobby because I went to Julliard. Let's just getting these last two years of high school over with. I give myself a pep talk in the shower before I have to get ready to go to CADEA Faction High School of Chicago. I get dressed and run down stairs to the kitchen where I see all my brothers eating breakfast. Tony is 26 and 10 years older than me, Brandon is 22 and 6 years older than me, Josh is 19 and 3 years older than me, and Caleb is 17 and he's only 11 months older than me.

"Morning everyone. Since I'm too lazy to say all your names that's what you get ."

"Technically, you could have said all our names in the same time period that you just used." Josh says getting all technical.

"Thank you for the lesson -Pants"

"Oh, Josh, you just got served by your younger and only sister." Brandon says and I smirk.

"CALEB, TRIS, YOU BETTER LEAVE SO YOU CAN GET TO SCHOOL ON TIME!" Mom yells from the other room telling us that she's sick of listening to us argue.

"BYE MOM"

I quickly grab a granola bar, grab my bag and keys and walk to my car. I get in and Breakaway by, Kelly Clarkson is on. I start humming along to it. The song is still on the radio even though it's was big when I was younger. I turn into the parking lot of the school and find a spot to park. In this building is where the next to years of my high school life will end. Let the day begin!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back. I woul****d like to thank EatonDauntlessCake4610 for making me feel welcomed. Also thanks to everybody else that followed, and everybody else who read this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't, sadly, own Divergent only Veronica Roth does, again sadly.**

**Tris P.O.V.**

I walk into school and head to the office where my aunt and godmother, Tori Wu is. Aunt Tori is a art and music teacher. I don't need a guide to bring me to all my classes because I've been into this school before. I walk in and see Tori sitting at a desk typing something away.

"Hey Tori, I have two questions for you. One, can you give me my timetable and secondly, can you change it so my name is Tris not Beatrice? Thanks!"

"My answers are, yes and yes."

"Thanks, you're the best."

She hands me my timetable, I have,

Locker #: D4610

Combo: 64,46,10

Wu, Tori ,Music, Period 1, Room # D301

Newman, Amar, P.E., Period 2, Room # D308

Matthews,Jeanine, Science , Period 3, Room # E452

Milton,Frank, Math, Period 4, Room # E451

Wu,Bud, Lunch, Period 5, Room # M104

Wu, Tori, Art, Period 6, Room # D304

Meyers,Thomas, Study Hall, Period 7, Room # M606

Yes! I have two Classes with Tori, one class with Tori's husband, Uncle Bud, one class with Uncle Amar and Uncle Cory. I know of the other teachers but not as well as the others. I walk out of the the office and head to the Dauntless part of the school. That's the faction your in if you do sports. I see Rowan, Riley, Sabrina, and Miya at their lockers so I walk up to them and say "um...may I have some help finding my locker?" They turn around a hug me. We all walk to my locker and I see the three guys I scared at the diner the other day.

**(Flashback. I have no idea how to do this so this is how it's getting done!)**

"Tris can you get table 7 for me?" Sabrina yells to me from the kitchen.

"Sure!" I grab my pad of paper an pen, ready to take the order. There are three guys sitting at table seven. _They look familiar...why?_ I walk up to them and start the thing I have to say,

"Hi, my name is Tris and I'll be your waitress for today. Do you already know what you want or have any drink you want?"

"Yes, I would like two double cheeseburgers, a coke, and a slice of D cake. My brother would like the same thing as me but instead of a coke, he would like a coke vanilla cherry." I write all that down.

"And what would you like?" I ask the other guy.

"Umm... I would like a new waiter."

"Four, due you don't have to be so cruel."

I've had a bad day already and this dude really annoys me, so I'm going to annoy him back, "Four?Like the number? Also I'm not a guy so I'm called a waitress." The number boy gets up and walks out the door. I look back to the other two guys and notice their faces look mortified. Oops, I put a butter knife and fork into the table.

"Sorry about that. I'll get your food for you."

"Yeah and sorry about him. He's worried about varsity football tryouts."

"Everybody get's worried. He does't have to be a 'D' head about it."

"Yeah, your right."

**(End of flashback)**

The three guys are standing right in front of my locker. WHY? I guess I have to ask them to move.

"Can you guys move away from my locker?"

"You look familiar. Why?"

"I have no idea but can you please move."

"Nah I think I'm good." The one that ordered the food says. Surprisingly, Number Boy moves out of the way. The other one that's my problem won't move.

"Rowan, Riley, Sabrina, Miya, what are you doing here."

"Standing here with are friend. Why don't you move." Miya says with her natural sass.

"Or what will she do to."

"Don't test her, Zeke." Sabrina warns.

"I think I will."

"I'm gonna ask you one more time, will you please get outta my way.?"

"Hmm...nope still good at where I'm standing."

He just hit my last nerve. I connect my fist with his jaw. "That's what I'll do to you."

He get's out of my way and walks away with Number Boy and Other Boy following him. I open my locker and Put everything I won't need in there in. I turn around and see Zeke and my brother's gang walking up to us. _Sh!t._

"Hey!" Lucas yells.

"Hey!" Riley yells to her boyfriend.

"Everybody that doesn't know who this is. This is Tris." Riley points at me.

"Hi." I say embarrassed because Zeke and everybody that saw me punch Zeke is here.

"Sooo Tris where did you learn to punch like that?" The kid that looks like Zeke asks with a smirk.

"Well..."

"Uriah."

"Well Uriah, I have only brothers so I'm used to getting fist fights with them."

"Oh, nice."

"Well, sometimes."

"You should sit with us at lunch. By the way I'm Christina."

"Maybe. Well I have to get to class."

"Can I see you time table?"

"Sure." I hand Christina my time table. She looks over it and nods then hands it back to me.

"You have every class with Caleb, the period one through 5 with all of us, and the rest with Sabrina and Four." She says rather happy.

**PAGE BREAK, PAGE BREAK**

Classes end quickly. No teacher said my last name. Whoop! I run out of math and run to the cafeteria. FOOD! I get in line and grab my food walk to the table Sabrina, Riley, Rowan, and Riley are at sit and start eating.

"Well somebodies Hungry." Sabrina says, hinting I just pretty much ran all the way from the fourth floor to the first floor.

"Well all I had for breakfast today was a granola bar." I respond with a mouthful of food.

"Do not eat with your mouth full." Riley reprimands me.

"Yes mother."

"Who spoke with their mouth open this time?" Someone asks and I know who that someone is, Caleb.

"Tris." Miya says bluntly

Everybody I met tis morning comes and sits down.

"So Tris tell us a little about yourself." Uriah says.

"One thing I already know is that she can punch. And it hurts, a lot." Zeke says. I look away embarrassed, also I know that Caleb is going to yell at me when we get home for punching his friend.

"Yeah, umm I like to go to the gym, I have 7 brothers, I'm them only girl, my favorite colors are black, purple and blue, I hate dresses, I play soccer, softball, coed baseball, basketball, volleyball, cheer, I dance. I hate when people *cough*Riley*cough* tell me not to do something gross unless they don't know me."

"Wait, you hate dresses and what does Riley do?" Number Boy says.

"Well Number I hate dresses cause I've grown up around guys and don't do always the most girly of things. I took a bite of food and Sabrina asked me something and I replied with food in my mouth like I do sometimes at home."

"You hate dresses. Why? First Maddie who I can deal with but you too." Christina whines.

"Prior!" I hear Thomas, the guys varsity coach yells. Uncle Max is with him

"Yes!" Caleb yells back.

"Both of you." The table looks confused.

"I'm talking to you Tris." There right behind me.

"Yes?"

"Wait, your Caleb's sister." Number Boy asks.

"Yeah."

"I can see the resemblance between you two."

I guess people will know Caleb and I are siblings.


	3. AN

This is just an authors note not a chapter. I'm sincerely sorry if you thought this was a chapter. i would just like to inform you that right now I'm on winter break so I'll be updating more often this week than next because next week I go back to school. I will still update as often as I can. Again I'm sorry if you thought this was a new chapter but it's not, Sorry. Also I'm not using my real name I'm using my jersey number for sports, Six. You'll find out later in the story what that has to do with Tris in this story besides the six fears and all. Well now I'm just rambling on so I'm gonna shut up and say bye. Bye

-Six


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I, again want to thank everybody for everything. I feel pretty good about this story. So before I start babbling, lets start the story. So without farther ado, here is the story.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own the divergent characters or any scene I might add from divergent.**

School ends quickly. I go to my locker, grab everything I need and walk to my car. I get home and run upstairs and change for dance. I look out my window and notice Caleb and all his friends just got here, now I have to go down the back staircase. I walk instead of running so nobody will notice me. I walk into the kitchen to see my mom cooking something.

"Hey mom, watcha cookin?"

"Taco salad. You going to dance?"

"Yep. I'm going to use my car not yours."

"Okay."

I grab my dance bag and walk past the living room door. Everybody is in there and just saw me. _Sh!t_! Riley walk out acting like she doesn't see me and whispers "there not looking at you, it's the TV." Then she just walks away. I get into my car and drive to dance.

**Page break, Page break- I don't know how to do theses so this is how I'm doing it!**

Dance is over and I quickly go home, go upstairs, take a shower, and then get dressed. I run from my floor to the main floor. Yes floors, I have my own being the only girl, then my brothers share one, then a floor that has game rooms, a dance studio, a music studio, a mini gym, and a theater. Then my parents floor, main floor, then a basement which is the same as the floor for the kids. I walk into the kitchen to find mom setting the table for dinner.

"Mom, I have a comp. in a week."

"Okay, What time?"

"I have to get at the studio by 8:00 A.M."

"Okay. Go into the den and tell everyone food is ready. Thanks." I walk to the den and home the door slowly. There watching a horror movie, I guess I'll have to scare them. I walk behind Caleb and Cara, Caleb's girlfriend. I start by poking Caleb then hiding, he turned around and looked, then he looked back and the TV I poked Cara, she turns around, then looks back at the TV just when someone is about to get murdered I scream and yell "Mom hide, I won't be able to, Mom plea-" with my phone I make the sound of a gunshot.

"Oh my god whats happening out there?"

"I don't know."

Caleb starts getting up but then I start laughing when I see his face. He turns on the lights and sees me behind the couch.

"God Tris, I thought someone murdered you."

"Dinner...is ready" I try to say still laughing. I finally double over laughing.

"MOM YOUR DAUGHTER IS HAVING A ATTACK...LAUGHING"

"CARRY HER OUT HERE PLEASE!" Caleb then picks me and carries me to the kitchen, I stay still laughing. He sets me down on the counter and shouts "If you don't shut up, I refuse to help you with your free throw." With this I look up. He didn't just go there with me, did he?

"Your helping me with basketball. I think I'm perfectly fine."

"Right."

"Wasn't I going to help YOU?"

"Caleb does very well at basketball. He is great at free throws."

"Because I help him before the season starts."

"Really? Show us after we eat. And I you can do six in a row then I give you my cake for the rest of the week." Zeke bets.

"If I lose, I give you my cake for a week." "Your on."

**PAGE BREAK, PAGE BREAK!**

I run upstairs and change into my workout clothes, Under Armor shirt, Nike basketball shorts and my Under Armor basketball shoes. I get outside and see everybody waiting. I grab my ball and go in front of the hop and just start free throwing. I get six hoops.

"See, I can play."

"Tris are you trying out for the varsity team for girls?" Shauna asks.

"Yep. And Zeke, just because I'm short doesn't mean I can't kick your arse. Got it, good."

I run upstairs to my room and grab my Under Armor Julliard bag and run out of the house to the gym. Hopefully nobody saw the bag said Julliard.

**Happy New Years everybody. From now on I'm calling you guys my little Dauntless Pansycakes. **

**I'm so sorry that I didn't update yesterday. Okay, so I hope you have or had a great New Years.**

**Peace out and I'll update next year!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I would like to say sorry for spelling Juilliard without the first "i". I used spell check and it changed it to Julliard. This chapter is written by my best guy friend. Let's get the show on the road. **

** Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns almost everything**

**Four' P.O.V.**

I know I saw that Tris' bag said Juillard but I don't think anybody else did._ She must be really talented at something. What might that be...Dance. She has always been a dancer! _I walk over to Caleb and as quickly as I can I whisper to Caleb, "why did Tris go to Juilliard?"

"That's not for me to tell."

Tris was always an amazing dancer and singer. You might be wondering how I know about this is because I used to be best friends with her. I came up with the name Tris for her because Bea was to girly for her. She dance like there was no tomorrow. She dance her heart out on that stage. She could always sing too. If when we would goof off while singing she still sounded like an angel. I was her best friend up until the age of 8. I had to move away that summer. It was all Evelyn's fault. When Evelyn just left out of the blue, my father started to drink, when he got drunk he would beat me. The next morning he would always say how sorry he was, I could always tell he was being sincere about it because I could see the guilt in his eyes. I blame Evelyn for making my life a living hell. I have to show Bea that I'm Tobias but how? I can't think about that, she's change and might of forgotten me, and I've definitely changed there's no denying it. I've put walls up to hide my past and I can't take them down easily because I've had them since I moved from Chicago to Washington D.C. I didn't really make friends because I knew we would leave soon. I HATED leaving I cried and yelled at my dad that if Evelyn never left life would be the same. That bitch is the reason I left my two best friends behind. I had to leave the girl I wanted to be my first girlfriend and still do. I sound like a softy but I'm only a softy for her. To everybody else I'm a guy with no heart and a number as a name. Caleb is the only one that actually knows my name, hopefully only for a little while. I wonder where Tris ran off to. She is a fast runner.

"Okay, I never thought that a girl of Tris' height could play basketball so well. I understand that she's able to run quickly but basketball. What can't she do?"

"Caleb, where did Tris go to school. I mean I knew you had a sister but I never saw her around so..." Will asks completely confused.

"That's not for me to tell."

"Come on Caleb you can tell us." Christina whines.

"Again, that's not for me to tell."

"How many of you here had met Tris before?" Zeke asks. Riley, Rowan, Sabrina, Miya, Maddie, Dove, Liv, Lucas, Peyton,Trevor, Garret, Colin, Kevin, Cara, and Shauna all raise their hands.

"Okay, I understand everybody except Shauna. How?"

"Um... so you know how there was a family gathering here this summer. Well that was Tris' birthday party and Cara dragged me over to me Tris. So yeah."

"I remember how embarrassed Tris was because she was playing football with Kevin,Trevor, Colin, Lucas, Peyton, her brothers and I. Caleb was talking to Zeke keeping him from staying. Cara comes in right when Tris is about to catch the ball and she smacked Trevor right in the face." Garret says cracking up.

"And you had to bring that up why. Thanks alot Garret, the idiot I call a friend." Someone says and then smacks Garret upside the head. The only person I can think of is Tris. Garret turns around and I see a sweaty Tris with just a tank top on with a sports bra underneath and her sweatshirt over her bag so you can't read that it says Juilliard. Tris runs inside and I hear a splash. Rowan, Riley, Sabrina, and Miya all go inside. When the come back Miya is wet and the rest are laughing. "What happened?" Will asks.

"Tris saw... Miya and she ran... to her and gave her...a big wet hug." Sabrina tries to explain without laughing but fails.

"Tris i swimming. I want to." Zeke whines.

"Fine go get changed." We all walk inside to get changed. Since were spent almost everyday here this summer, we all have a bathing suit, pjs and here. As I'm getting my shirt on because I don't show my scars, I hear a scream. I walk out and see that Chris, Dove, and Liv are all pushing Tris. "I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU CAR ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS AT ALL YOU'LL MAKE THEM STOP BECAUSE I WILL KILL THEM! CALEB, HELP ME!"

"NOPE I THINK I'M GOOD. YOU'RE NOT HURTING MY GIRLFRIEND SO THEY CAN CONTINUE. I ALSO LIKE TO WATCH YOU SUFFER!" They than vanish upstairs. I walk outback and see everybody waiting. "What was all that?" Cara asks.

"Chris, Dove, and Liv are taking Tris upstairs." I finish then I see Tris running down the stairs in shorts and a shirt.

"TRIS TAKE THOSE SHORTS AND SHIRT OFF." Chris screams

"NEVER!"

"SOMEBODY GRAB HER! NOW! FOUR YOUR FAST RUNNER, GET HER!" Again Chris. I take off in a sprint knowing Tris will take off in a sprint and she does exactly that.

"SHE MIGHT BE FASTER THAN YOU, FOUR" Damn Zeke. She's running towards the front yard. I mouth to Zeke 'go to the front yard', he does that. She runs into the garage and get's on blue and black Harley Davidson. She can't drive that...right? She starts it and opens the garage door. "SEE YOU LATER!" She turns out of the driveway and then is gone. "Your sister can right a motorcycle. That's amazing!" I say to Caleb.

"It's not that big of a deal."

"Can we go swimming now?" Maddie asks.

"Sure." We walk out back. I wonder what they did to Tris.

"We put her in a bikini and then she asked if she could put clothes on until we were done with her and we said yes but she put shoes on too and then ran. Four you might not want to talk out loud." Dove answers.

"No wonder she ran. You guys put her into something girly." Sabrina says. She never did like anything girly. I run and do a cannonball into the pool and get all the girls wet. Score. I hear an motorcycle coming and then the noise is gone. Weird.

**I'm so sorry for updating late but my friends email sucked and I couldn't get the chapter. School starts back up again tomorrow so I might not update as often. Again, I'm so sorry for updating late. Remember I'm gonna sign my name as Six because thats the number I have in all my sports except dance. I find in funny that my friend that wrote this is two years older than me and his jersey number is Four. Our friends that have read Divergent say we're FourTris...maybe? Peace, Six **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you, all for the reviews. I'm guessing you like the story. If you have any questions please P.M. me and I'll answer the best I can or you can just leave a review and I'll answer it in the next post or something. So yeah. I got some reviews for the last chapter and it was all great. The P.M.s were also great. Okay, my friend, that wrote the last chapter, is looking over my shoulder and is telling me I'm babbling. So I'm gonna stop now, sorry.**

**Tris P.O.V but only for a little bit...I think.**

I ride around for a little then I head home. Before I pull into the driveway I turn off my bike to park and push it to the garage. _Thank God Everybody parked in the street. _I go inside and put high dance shorts on that I don't wear anymore except when swimming and a crop top that says 'DANCE LIKE IT'S THE LA"ST TIME AND LIVE LIKE IT'S THE LAST TIME", I go outback and see nobody noticed besides Four and Caleb, I put my finger up to my mouth and tell them to stay quiet. I quietly walk behind Dove, Liv, and Christina, who told me to call her Chris. I step back a little and aim to go in the middle of Dove and Liv, I run and dive. Score. I did it perfectly and I saw their faces, priceless. "I don't get your shirt," Uriah says.

"It means that when at practice or on stage to dance like it's the last time and to live like this is your last day."

"But why dance?"

"Because she dances you idiot," Caleb says.

"Oh."

"Will you please take those clothes off."

"Hmm, nope I think I'm good."

"Fine you're making this happen. Will grab her." I get picked up, but I quickly elbow him. He quickly dropped me. "Fine, I guess I'll do it myself." Christina grabs me and pushes me under the water. I get punched in the nose, thanks. We both come up and then go back down. Christina grabs the shirt and pulls it off and whips it away. We both come up for air and everybody stares at us, then they look at me and my stomach. "She has a six pack." I hide behind Caleb. I'm self-conscious of myself looking like a 12-year-old now everybody's starting at me. Can this day get any worse? I quickly grab my shirt and try to put it on. It isn't easy being that it's wet. I put it on and quickly run in. I knew this was a bad idea becoming friends with Caleb's friends. I quickly change into running clothes and put my sneakers. Running is one thing that relieves stress for me. I put my hair into a messy bun and run into the kitchen to grab a water bottle. It's only 8:00, I thought it was later. My mom looks at me and I just nod to the pool and then point to my stomach. I leave the house and start running and I feel like I'm being followed. I turn around and don't see anybody. I'm close enough to Tori's dinner that I'll just ride there and have her take me home later. I keep running and have the same feeling like somebody is following me. I finally reach Tori's and it's completely dark outside and is nearing 9:00. "Hey, Tori you around?" I yell. She pops her head out from the kitchen.

"Hey. Whatcha doin' here?"

"I had a feeling that was being followed and you were close by so I was wondering if you could bring me home?"

"Sure. You ran all the way from your house, that's like a 2 and a half mile run."

"Yeah. I had some anger so I ran it off."

"Obviously. Let's go" Tori grabs the keys and walks out the door with me following her. I jump in the passenger seat and ME and My Girls by Fifth Harmony is playing, I admittedly start singing along {**I'm not going to write the lyrics in this story but if it's a song I wrote I will}**. I sang at least four songs on the ride home. When we finally reach my house the living room lights are on and I'm still all sweaty. "Thanks, Tori." She just smiles at me and when I reach the door she starts backing away. I pull out my keys and open the door. I hear the tv is on so I quickly and quietly walk upstairs. I jump into the shower and take a long shower. I get out and it's nearing nine so I get my pajamas on and go to lock the door to my floor so Caleb and none of his friends can come up here. I don't really feel like talking to anybody because of what happened. I was fine when Christina saw it because she didn't shout it out like Uriah did. Caleb knew about it and he was always fine that his sister had a six pack. Caleb and I grew apart after a friend moved away. His name was Tobias. Tobias was my first kiss, I had it the age of 8. When he left Caleb wasn't as close to me and I did less with my family and more with sports. Tobias always said that he would come back in high school, but even if he did I wouldn't have known because I went to Juilliard for the first two years of high school. I can hear Caleb coming up the stairs to my room and go down a different staircase. I go to see where Caleb is going and see he's on the phone, "Yeah, she ran away and I had Four follow her and he lost her...no, Bud can you just ask Tori if she knows where Tris is or if she's her...Okay thanks." Everybody then comes up.

"Dude, do you know where she is?" Zeke asks.

"She's probably upstairs in her room but I don't want to annoy her. We'll see her tomorrow."

"I'm gonna go." Four says. Different kinds of yes' come after it. I go down to say goodnight to my parents. Before I go up I make sure the coast is clear. I'm so ready for bed. It's been a long day.

**Okay, so I'm sorry for updating so late but school just started back up after having 2 weeks off and a lots been going on. I had a dance comp, I had to go to a hockey game, school, I have practice for the instruments, nordic, and I need to have my social life. So my friend that wrote Four's P.O.V. is now going to write some of the guys P.O.V. I got a lot of P.M. about it. I hope I get some reviews on ideas or anything really. Remember my sports number is Six so that's what I'm gonna sign my name as. Bye!**

**~Six**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, so my life has been crazy and that's the reason why I haven't been updating as I hope. My life is crazy because this month I have, two Nordic meets, 2 dance camps, 2 basketball games and lastly, I have a huge project to do with my friend that people were PMing me over. He wrote Four's P.O.V. I will keep updating I won't leave you guys. I've gotten some frequently asked questions. The first one is: did I go to Juilliard... The answer is no but I did go to a different school than my brother for a while like Tris did. The second one is: Has all of this happened to you... Yes, it has. The only things in this story that haven't happened are things that come from Divergent. I even have some of the same fears as Tris. The third one is: Do you really have 7 brothers... No, I have 6, I added which you'll meet later on. The Fourth one is: why do I write things that happened in my life... I do this because my life is so much fun and so crazy. The fifth one is: How many of the people are your actual friends from the story... Everybody that isn't from Divergent is my friend, some are Riley, Rowan, Sabrina, Miya, Lucas, Peyton, Trevor, Garrett. Any of those. The Sixth one is: Will Four and Tris every get together... That's a yes. The seventh one is: Am I Tris in the story and is my friend that wrote Four's P.O.V. Four in the story... Yes, He asked me out so Four and Tris will get together. The eighth is: What are my brothers names... It's Tony, Brandon, Josh, Caleb and Conner. Caleb is 11 months older than me in this story... Creepy. The ninth is: Do I go to school with any of my brothers... Yes, Caleb in the same grade, same friends, but I have some that aren't his friend and he has some that aren't my friends. The final and tenth question is: Do you really live in a house like I described... No, My house is only four stories plus a basement, It goes basement, main floor, parents and guest bedrooms, my brothers than mine. I hope that answers any questions. Read the AN at the bottom please! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent**

I wake up and just walk straight to the shower. I take a nice long shower. Today is going to be a long day after everything that happened yesterday. They will all ask questions and Caleb is at a football meeting so he's not here and hasn't seen me since I ran away yesterday. I get out and get my clothes on. I put a crop top on that's just plain old black and Shorts that go to my high waisted shorts. I grab my dark purple converse that looks almost black. I walk downstairs and grab a pancake that's sitting on the counter. It's already on a plate and it's the last one so I just eat off of it. I finish and walk to the door to grab my bag. I go and get my keys for the blue audi my family owns. I yell goodbye and hear a faint one coming from my parents' office. I go to the car and head to school listening to the radio. I pull into the parking lot, park, and walk up to school. I'm supposed to walk by the gym, the room where the football meeting is but I'm so not doing that. I go to the main entrance, even though it the long way. I go to my locker and put everything away except for my science and gym bag, I'll need those. I walk to music, and see that only Tori Four and Caleb are here. Crap. I walk in and try to be quiet but the stupid door slams shut. Everybody looks at me, I just smile and walk to my seat. I start to pull my phone when Caleb has to start talking, "who do you think you are just running out if the pool into the house without even telling someone where you were going!?"

"Actually, I told mom, so I did tell somebody." I smirk. It's fun annoying Caleb. He sighs in defeat and walks up to me and hugs me. "I don't want you getting hurt Bea" He whispers. He is the only one that I allow to call me. Tobias came up with the nickname Tris when we were little because Bea was so grown up and he couldn't pronounce Beatrice. Tris was easy. Caleb came up with the nickname Bea because he couldn't pronounce Beatrice too. Tobias left when I was eight. He was my first kiss. He said he would come back in high school and even if he did, I wouldn't know because I went to Juilliard. "I know, I know." He lets me go and I turn around to sit back down. "Trails, are you going to do a sport?" Four asks.

"Yep-" Caleb just cuts me.

"If she didn't she might die."

"That's true," Tori butts in. I look to see what time it is and people should arrive in about a minute. When everybody does Riley sits next to me. Music goes by quickly.

**{Time Lapse to Lunch}**

All I can think about is food and wishing I wore a different shirt, this one keeps riding up. People come and sit down while I'm complaining to Miya, Rowan, Sabrina, and Riley. "Do you think I can get a pass to go to my car?"

"Ask Tori, she'll definitely you one."

"Why do you need a pass to your car?''Christina asks.

"I need to see if I have a different shirt."

"Why I love your outfit,"Chris whines.

"My shirt is riding up," I say in a mocking tone.

"Change it and I'll tell everybody here what you almost did to get out of wearing the original outfit."

"Okay, okay, I'll keep it."

"Okay, but I'm still telling. Okay, so we sent Tris into the bathroom to change and she was taking too long, so we went in and saw Tris putting the screen from the window one the floor. She started to climb down the gutter, but failed because we grabbed her arms and she nearly fell but caught the window thing. We pulled her up and nearly punched us and she ended up cutting her side." I look down beat red. I see Caleb looking furious, I've done it before and he yelled at me big time. "Tris, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" He asks.

"Ummm...probably until it works." I smirk. 2 me: 0 Caleb. He looks like he might punch me, he gets up and comes toward me, "Caleb, I was just joking. Calm down." He still comes toward me. I run and see him coming after me. I run to the gym where I know Uncle Bud is. I run in and Caleb's right behind me, I scream. The entire class stops and stares at me. I run around the gym and finally run back to the cafeteria. I run to the table I was sitting at and slide under, Just like I would do in softball. I look out to see Caleb hasn't come in yet. Thank God! Then he walks in. Crap, i'm doomed.

**AN: Soon I will be putting a photo up to Tris' house. Please PM or leave a review if you have any questions.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, Here's chapter 7 but it says it's chapter 8 because of the AN I did. I hope the last chapter cleared any questions you had, if not leave a review or PM me. Read the bottom please. Thanks!**

**Tris' P.O.V.**

Caleb walks over to the table and try to hide the best I can. "Where is she?"

"Last we saw here was when she ran did she do that's so bad?"

"I've told her a million times to stop doing that but she won't. One time she had to go to the hospital because she hurt herself and she needed stitches, we were fifteen and I was with you guys and I had to leave because she called saying that she was bleeding and nobody was home. I had to leave and get her and bring her to the hospital. She went down it because she was too lazy to go down the stairs." I remember that, it was extremely fun until I cut myself.

"Oh, I see now but why were you so mad?" Zeke asks.

"Because they only time she listens to me is when I'm mad at her." With that I get up from under the table and speak my mind, "one, you really are to protective over me, two, I listen to you when your calm, three, I actually called you last but nobody was picking up, Four, don't act like I'm your baby sister, I'm Four god's sake I'm only 11 months younger than you." When I said four, Four looked up like I was talking to him.

"I can be protective if I want and I was the last person you called, why?"

"Because I knew you were going to flip out on me and I was correct was I not?"

"Okay, maybe you were right but still you couldn't dance for 2 months."

"Correction, I wasn't supposed to, but I did," I smirked knowing I had made him mad.

"YOU WHAT!" He screamed.

"I...danced...during...that...time," I say nice and slowly like you would say to a little kid.

"I know what you said. You could've pulled the stitches out!"

"I know, but what you didn't know is I had 4 comps and I never told you."

"You have a death wish don't you?"

"Completely." I deadpan. Riley than whispers in my ear, "Sabrina, Miya, Rowan, and I dare you to ask what Four's real name is."

"Easy." I whisper back. "So...Four, I never really asked this, but why is your name Four and what's your real one?"

"Why do you think can ask me that?"

"Because your so approachable."

"Tris, do you seriously have a death wish," Uriah, Zeke, and Chris all say in usion.

"Again, yes." I get up and walk away, there's a story behind Four and he doesn't want anybody to know like me.

**Four's P.O.V.**

Tris and Caleb are going at it and finally it stops, Riley's whisper something to Tris, and Tris whispers something back. "So...Four, I never really asked this, but why is your name Four and what's your real one?" Before I know what's happening I say what I say to everybody who asks me, "why do you think can ask me that?"

"Because your so approachable."

Tris, do you seriously have a death wish," Uriah, Zeke, and Chris all say in usion.

"Again, yes," she says and she walks away. Crap, I made a big mistake by doing that. If I told her would she even remember or would she hate me? I'll wait and see if she brings anything up. I really hope she does. Everybody starts getting up because class is about to start. I have every class with both Caleb and Tris. I have art next with Tori who everybody loves and if you don't it's because she hates you and makes your life a living hell. Tori has a diner, cafe, and her husband, Bud, owns a gym called Dauntless. I go to the gym and so due all the guys in the group. I head to art with Caleb and see that Tris is already here, talking with Tori. We walk in and sit in our normals spots sitting next to each other. Sabrina comes in and she and pulls Tris to go sit. Sabrina and them immediately start talking. Tori tells us that we have to go to the park and have a picnic for all the Juniors, yeah (note the sarcasm)The rest off the day goes by really fast and I'm heading to football with all the guys.

**So, my friend wrote Four's P.O.V. today and we didn't have school today or yesterday so this wednesday is our Monday, which is pretty awesome. I'm sorry for the short chapter but this is more of a filler of what's gonna happen at the picnic and I'm sorry for Four's P.O.V. being so short. Did you notice that all the words four or uppercase or if it's for it's now Four. :) I edited the summary of the story. I'm not great at them but yeah. I really enjoy getting the PM's and reading them all. Please remember that I didn't go to Juilliard, I'm still getting asked that and most of this happened in my life. Leave a review or PM me, thanks! Ugh I'm forty-six words behind one thousand, ugh. Until my next update, bye. **

**~Six**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for all your reviews. I would really like to thank lalalalalataz. I'm sorry if you didn't want your name put in but thanks. My friend here thanks you all to. I got a couple PM's asking if I could call him Four and I checked with him and he says sure. Another thing is I changed the rating to M because I feel like I can't say somethings and I want to be on the safe side. Go onto my profile to find a way to see how Tris' house is set up. I hope you enjoy that. Let's start the story!**

**Tris' P.O.V.**

Today all juniors have a picnic to make a us bond. Four has been a huge dick lately. At my house he is a jackass, he is really rude, it all started after I asked about his name. For god's sake it's a name. I really have been dreading this, Chris is in my closet, looking for clothes that she thinks are suitable because I don't dress girly enough. (Go to my profile) I really don't see a issue with my outfits, but if she comes out of there with a skirt I might kill her. She luckily comes out with a brown cardigan, a navy blue shirt, shorts, and my brown combat boots, surprisingly I like this outfit. I get shoved into the bathroom and get dressed. I look in the mirror and do a french braid into a messy bun. I make myself presentable and leave. Chris says I'm perfect to go get breakfast seeing as I refused to wear any makeup. I added a bit of makeup on while she was in my closet. I only added mascara and chapstick. I go downstairs to see that Caleb is sitting on the counter talking to Lucas and Peyton. I put my finger up to my mouth to make sure they stay quiet, I walk up behind Caleb and start poking him. He jumps and nearly falls off the counter, priceless. I grab a pop tart and eat that. I love pop tarts! Chris comes down like 30 minutes later and I hand her the pop tart she asked for and grab my stuff to go to the car. I drive while she eats. I have no idea how we are friends, she's a girly girl and I'm a tomboy. She takes about an hour to get ready without taking a shower and I take about 20 minutes without taking a shower. She likes makeup and dresses and I like sweatpants and messy buns. She wouldn't allow me to a wear a bun. We keep driving until we get to the park where I see all the girls talking and the guys playing football. I get out of the car and walk over to the girls. "Can you believe that they are planning on doing that." Merlene says.

"Plan on doing what?" I ask because I'm just completely confused.

"The school wants to allow girls on the guys basketball and baseball team. Then they're allow guys on the cheerleading team."

"What's the big deal? At my old school I was on the girls and boys basketball team and on the baseball and softball team." I get a ton of gasps from that.

"You played with guys?" Chris asks.

"Yep, what's-" I get cut off by Uriah yelling, "HEADS UP!" I see the football heading towards Dove, who can't catch a ball for her life.

"Do something she's gonna get hit." The only thing I can think of doing is going to catch it. I run for it hoping I get in time because Chris made me wear this stupid outfit that I can't run in. I get there and jump to catch the ball. I caught it and just in time. "WHO IN GODS NAME THREW THIS?" Uriah raises his hand. "URIAH YOU'RE ON THE FOOTBALL TEAM, GET BETTER AIM," I shout and throw it back to them getting a perfect spiral. I see caleb snicker and see Zeke open his jaw. Merlene, Lynn, and Shauna all walk over to. They talk and smack them upside the head. _I wonder what that was about. _ They walk over like nothing happened. "What was that about?" Rowan asks like she read my mind.

"They didn't believe that Tris could throw that well."

"Yeah she can." Sabrina says.

"EVERYBODY GET IN A CIRCLE SO WE CAN TELL YOU HOW TODAY WILL WORK!" Tori yells and everybody walks over. "Okay, we will be having a day at the park. Do whatever you want as long as it's safe." I walk over to my friends and see that Caleb has a basketball in his bag, "Caleb, can I use you basketball?"

"Sure as long as I get to play a one on one game with you."

"Sure. Now you might have a chance at winning with me being in boots."

"Don't be so cocky, that's my thing."

"I'm not being cocky, I'm just telling the truth.

**Twenty minutes later**

"Nice game. Better luck next time," I smirk to him.

"Oh shut up," Caleb says. I walk over to where the food is because I'm getting hungry. I grab a apple and water. It's enough for a snack. I need liquids to stay hydrated and apples help too. I walk over to see that Caleb is talking with the guys, they look over to me, then back at Caleb and start talking. Caleb slouches. _Wonder what that's about. _ "Tris, how do you play so well?" Chris asks.

"Growing with all guys." I say simply. I really don't like talking about how I can play so well. People think I'm cocky then and I'm really not, I'm only that way with Caleb, my family and friends. I really don't want to be here today it's kind of useless. Everybody is going over to Caleb who is still talking with the guys, well more like he's standing while the guys are laughing about God knows what. "TRIS, COME OVER HERE FOR A SEC." I will be literal and go over for a sec and then leave. I go over, Uriah starts saying something and I walk away. "Tris, get back over here. I didn't literally mean come over for a sec." Uriah says. I walk over and just stand there. "Okay. Where did you learn to play like that and where did you used to go to school?"

"1. I grew up with all guys. 2. That's for me to know. "

"Oh okay." I walk away.

"EVERYBODY START GETTING YOUR FOOD AND START EATING!" I go grab some and sit down with Rowan and Riley. I get pretzels and look to see if we have any nutella. I see Four has it, "Four can I have the Nutella?"

"Sure, one sec." He grabs from with a spoon and hands it to me.

"Thanks." I look down for a sec and when I look up, I get hit with nutella.

"You little bastard!" I get up grab Caleb's keys to the truck and go to the house. I could kill Four. He is so going to pay.

**I'm so sorry for updating late. Last sunday I was sick with the Flu and had a cold. My eyes were so sensitive that any light hurt. I kept throwing up. Then on tuesday I had a snowstorm. I live in New England. Today's Superbowl Sunday. I'm rooting for the Patriots, how about you. I hope you like this chapter, I remember the day this happened to me it sucked. Next chapter is most likely going to be in Four's P.O.V.. I feel bad for updating late. I'm trying to update on Sunday's my time. I live in New England so then. Bye until next time. Leave a review or PM me!**

**~Six**


	10. Impotant AN

**Okay to the guest who said and I quote, "Zeke so kick Trises ass." And to the one that PM me saying and again I quote, "Both Zeke and For could kick Trisses ass." To both of you, 1, you spelled Tris wrong it's Tris'. I made this story that is 95% of things that have happened in my life. I had this happen to me and trust me they were scared for a week and I beat their asses. 2, You spell FoUr with a U. I'm sorry if you thought this was an update, its not. I'll try my hardest to update Sunday. Both my friend I've been asked to call Four because he writes Four's P.O.V. and I read that, we weren't so happy by those. Please leave constructive criticism and if your going to say your opinion say it in a not so dickish way. ****_(That was Four, the co-author, not the main author)_**** BYE! **

**~Six and Four**


	11. Chapter 11- Really chapter nine

**Hey, so this is a continuation of the last chapter. So just as a little reminder, Four threw some Nutella at Tris and Tris is plotting a way to pay. **

**I'm not doing a really long AN today, but hey that means more of the story. I'm sorry this is late, I had no power Sunday, and yesterday because I live in New England and we just got hit with more snow. I had no school Monday sooo, here's the story. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT, ONLY VERONICA ROTH DOES! I ONLY OWN SOME OF THE PLOT EXPECT FOR THE STUFF THAT COME FORM THE DIVERGENT TRILOGY!**

**TRIS' P.O.V.**

I'm so gonna get back at him, but I'm gonna make him think I left because I needed a new shirt, that's where all of it went. I go upstairs and grab a shirt that says "IF YOU WANT TO LIVE DON'T MAKE ME SHOP OR WEAR MAKEUP," and on the back it says, "GOT IT?" I absolutely love this shirt. Caleb sent this to me last year when he found it. I have the note still, it says, "_I say this and thought of you! ~Caleb, your amazing brother._" I grab my leather jacket in case it gets cold. I go back downstairs and grab my skateboard because I'll have to park farther away. I quickly hop in the truck and drive I get there I jump on my skateboard and ride over. I grab the apple Caleb started to pick up and raise in the air, why I don't know. I ride over to where there is a gap between where Chris and Dove are sitting and do my ride then sit. "What the hell was that for Tris? I wanted my apple," Caleb yells to me then adds, "Nice job skateboarding, I taught you well."

"You weren't the one who taught me," I smirk.

"Oh, shut up!"

"NEVER."

"Nice shirt, I have good taste."

"It's the one thing you've bought me that I like."

"What's your shirt?" Uriah asks.

"It says IF YOU WANT TO LIVE DON'T MAKE ME SHOP OR WEAR MAKEUP, and on the back it says GOT IT?"

"Oh, so you're not a girly-girl?"

"Nope." I get up when I see that Chris is about to protest. I think I'm going to walk up to Four when he needs help and scream, say he cheated on me, then slap him, and finally walk away fake crying. Having to take an acting class will help. I look over to see Lauren Becker, the slut of the school trying to get Four's attention, now's my time. All the guys are near them, perfect. I walk over and look in his face, "HOW COULD YOU, WE'VE BEEN DATING FOR A YEAR AND A HALF. YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME, YOU LIAR! YOU GO FROM ME TO HER, HOW LONG WERE YOU DATING HER WHILE DATING ME, HUH. I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING, WHY!" I slap him and walk away fake crying. I saw his face, it was priceless. He looked so red and confused. I will wait a little while until I speak to him and look like I can't handle it. I walk back to Maddie who's holding my skateboard, grab it with a teary face, and ride away. THAT WAS AWESOME! I get to the truck and drive to the house. I get to my house acting all upset and write a note to freak Caleb out. It says, '_ Caleb, this note is only for you and the people I knew before coming to CADEA. I don't want anybody to know where I went before and where I'm going. I knew Four before I started going to school with him and we dated. I can't be around him or anybody who has anything to do with him. I'm sooo sorry, but I'm going back to Juilliard. Bye, Tris." _ I text mom to tell her I'm joking and if Caleb asks where I am, I'm at the airport pretending to leave_. _She says it's fine as long as I don't go to New York. I grab an empty suitcase and throw some clothes that aren't folded and need to be put away, in my suitcase. I run down the stairs and text Caleb quickly,

(_**Tris,**_** Caleb**)

_**I'm sorry**_

**What are you sorry for?**

**Tris answer**

**Okay, I'm coming home**

My plan worked, I leave the note in a bright blue envelope, where he has to see it. I sign his name onto it and put a fake teardrop on it. I receive another text,

**Tris please respond I'm coming home, but everybody is coming with me. What was going on between 4 and you? **I don't reply, but I read it so it tells him. I leave the house and jump in the pickup truck and leave. I see Caleb turn onto the street when I look in the review mirror. PERFECT! I hope this plan works. I drive to the airport and look like I'm waiting for someone to pick me up, with an old ticket. I hope my plan works. I will have to wait and see.

**FOUR'S P.O.V. (ONLY FOR A LITTLE BIT!)**

What just happened? "Dude, what just happened between you and Tris?" Zeke asks, but everybody looks at me for an answer.

"Honestly guys, I don't know. I swear I was never dating Tris."

"Dude, we trust you," Zeke says. I wonder why Tris said that.

"What the hell is going on with Tris, I just got these texts and she won't reply. We need to get to my house now!" Caleb says. We all run to our cars. The only people that didn't come in our car was the girls that came with Tris. We drive to the house. We get there and walk inside. We call Tris' name and we don't find anything. I walk into the kitchen and see a blue envelope with Caleb's name, "Caleb, I think I found something!" I holler to him. He walks in, grabs the envelope and rips it open. He quickly reads it and runs out of the house. We all follow him, not knowing where we're going. We drive all the way to the airport, "Caleb, why are we at the airport?" I ask.

"Because we are," Caleb says deadly calm.

"Caleb, tell us why we are here," Cara asks.

"Because this is where Tris is going, to go back to her old school."

"WHAT!" Everybody screams. This can't be good.

**HAHAHAHAHAHA, I'm evil. Cliffhanger! I'm sincerely sorry for updating so late. I had everything ready except for Four's part. I promise I will try to update on Sunday. I don't really have much to talk about. Both I and "Four" have a question, should we have a chapter name? PM or review me with your answer! So, bye!**

**~Four and Six**


End file.
